


Wait Your Turn

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [46]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Arguing, Drabble, F!Prowl, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl's boys argue over who gets to feed her now.





	

 

"It's my turn to feed her!"

 

"I missed my turn because I got burned!  Come on, just let go first and then I'll let you go my next time around-"

 

"That's next week!  I've been waiting forever to feed Mistress!  Just wait until your turn comes back around!"

 

"But I want to go!  I was too injured to feed from and Long Haul wouldn't let me go ahead of him!"

 

"That's your problem, not mine!"

 

"Come on, please?"

 

"Hell no!"

 

Prowl groaned as she listened to Bonecrusher and Mixmaster argue.  She was supposed to be eating, not watching her food fight with each other.

 

Still, this did bring up something she would have to address.  Mixmaster's burns from that cooking oil splashing on him had made him too weak for her to feed on.  But he now had to wait twice as long to have her to himself for feeding.

 

She would eventually get it settled.  Right now, she was just so done with their arguing that she just dragged them both into her room and had a double portion meal.

 

Now that, she had to say, was one good night indeed.

 

END


End file.
